Jinx's Hypnotism
by HypnoSlaveLover
Summary: Raven was taking a stroll on a particularly slow day when Jinx springs up. She then reveals that she has a new power, and it may just bring down the Titans at last.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Jump City, in that there was no crime to stop or the Teen Titans, so they could actually enjoy a well earned day off. We join of said teen heroes walking through the city on a run to the library. Her name is Raven, the goth looking, magic user of the Teen Titans.

While she was happy for the day of peace, she really wanted to get away form her team mates. Don't get her wrong, she loved her team mates like family but they tended to get on her nerves when they had too much free time on her hands. She so needed some 'me time'.

But, what she didn't know was that an old enemy of hers' was lurking in the shadows of the back allys, just waiting to enact her latest scheme. One that was sure to not only defeat Raven but also bring the rest of the Titans to their knees.

Raven was cutting through a back ally to save time when she felt a bad feeling come over her. Then suddenly, a blast of pink energy blasted her through a wall and into an old abandoned building. Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, she took a look about her suroundings to see who or what hit her when she saw her old enemy, Jinx.

Jinx cracked a wicked grin, "So little Raven, having a nice day off?" Jinx asked in a mocking tone.

Raven's face quickly grew a scowl as she looked at her opponent. "I was, until you showed up you walking pile of bad luck." Raven shot back at Jinx, still unaware of just what the pink haired villan had in mind for her.

Jinx couldn't help but smirk, because she knew, no matter what Raven was planning as a means to take her down, it wouldn't matter. Not as soon as she put her master plan into action. But if she wanted it to go off without a hitch, she need to do it now or els all her plans were shot.

Jinx placed her hands on her hips and said to Raven, "Well, as much as I would love to drag this out, I do want to get to the fun part of what I have planed for you." As she finished speaking, a spark of her bad luck magic traveled across the framework of the building, completely unseen by Raven.

Raven just scoffed at Jinx's words, "Too bad your not going to get a chance to do anything...", whatever Raven's next words were going to be were cut off when a pile of steel beams crashed on top of her. Not in a way that would kill her but in a way that would keep her pinned down for what Jinx was about to do.

Said super villan laughed at seeing her foe in such a state, "HA HA HAHA HA! Oh, what's wrong little Raven? Stuck? Did the big bad support beams fall down and hurt you? Well don't worry. Jinx is going to make you forget all about the pain your probably in. And pretty much everything else for that matter."

As she said this, Jinx walked closer to the downed Titan. As she approached, Raven noticed that their was a something different about Jinx. When she got close enough, Raven noticed what it was. Jinx's hips were a bit bigger.

When she got close enough Jinx stopped in front of her soon to be victum and grinned. "You see Raven, lately I've noticed that I've gained a new power. I've tested it on the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five and I realised that I didn't need them anymore. But I wanted to test it out on one of you Teen Titans before I used it on all of you. And low and behold!"

As she said this, Raven could only growl at Jinx while trying to wiggle her way out from underneath the fallen debry. "So what is this new power of yours? Talking people to death or making things fall out of the sky?" Raven asked in a harsh sarcastic tone.

Jinx just ginned a seductive smile and saild, "No, my little birdie. My new power has to do with this..." Jinx turned around and Raven then realized why her hips were bigger. Jinxs' ass was HUGE! She had a huge budonkidonk booty that just seemed to wiggle and wiggle with the slightest movement. Raven couldn't help but blush at the sight of Jinxs' new booty.

"What your new power is plastic surgery or something?" Raven asked trying to regain her composure. Jinx just giggled and replide, "No, but I did get surgery on my _Bootyful_ booty." As she said this she wiggled her but in front of Ravens' face ever so slowly and seductively. "I found that if my butt is more pleasing to look at, then it's much easier to use my new power."

As Jinx continued to talk she started to twerk her big sexy booty. Raven tried to look0 away, key word _tried_. But for some odd reason, she just couldn't bring herself to look away from Jinxs' ass. Jinx grinned a seductive smirk as she saw that her spell was working already. She then began to talk in a low and seductive voice as she continude her twerking.

"You see, my new power is a form a hypnosis. But I found that the hypnosis is much easier to preform if I do it in a seductive manner. And then I realized that twerking was the best way to help induce hypnosis on someone because lets face it...Who's really going to be focusing on trying to fight off hypnosis while a girl with a big booty is twerking for them."

As Jinx was talking, Raven was listening intently. It was only after she found that she literally couldn't look away from Jinx's twerking butt that she began to notice a faint pink glow coming from said ass. She tried even harder to look away, but the more she tried to look away the more she found herself wanting to keep staring at that perfect, round, jiggely, sexy ass!

Raven couldn't see it, but her once purple eyes were begining to have a slight pink glow to them. Seeing this, Jinx decided it was time to up the anty and began to twerk faster. The more her ass wiggled, and jiggled, and bounced the more Raven starred intently at what she quickly found to be 'jigglly perfection'. As she continued to stare, Jinx continued her story.

"You see, once I made that discovery, I went and used some of my savings to get this gorgeous ass you see before you," she then slapped her ass for infases, "and began to experiment on my former team mates. First I did it to Mammoth, which was to easy. Then I did it to Billy Numerous, still to easy. Then I did to Gizmo, which was a bit harder with his immiturity, but once I succeded he was more than happy to help me find a way to help improve my skills."

As Jinx continued to talk, Raven's eyes started to turn completely pink from the hynotic effect of Jinx's ass. She also found herself fasinated by Jinx's story, or rather, she just wanted to look interested so she could keep starring at the most perfectly sexiest ass she has ever seen in her life.

"Once he helped me find some tutorials for helping me with my twerking hypnosis, I gave him the best gift I could. A one way trip to twerk induced orgasim city! Ha ha ha haaa!" Jinx laughed at remembering how priceless it was to see the so called boy genius reduced to a butt obsessed dumb-dumb who just wanted to fap to her sexy booty.

"Anyway, once he was out of the way, I got the rest of the team together and pretended to act like Gizmo had turned me into a twerk obssesed bimbo with one of his inventions, and made me want to put on a _very_ special show for them. Everyone except Kid Wicked was all for the show, and after a few minutes they were all my little ass slaves. Just. Like. You." She put infuses on the last four words with an extra focused jiggle in each cheek.

Whatever was left of Raven's brain then realized what was happening. But it was too late. She had already grown addicted to watching Jinx's sexy ass twerking like crazy. Seeing the look on Raven's face Jinx decided it was time to finish her off and claim her as her newest slave.

"But I knew I had to do something about Kid Wicked so I had my loyal butt puppets hold him down while Gizmo used a device specifically made to nullify Wickeds powers while I gave him the show of a life time."

As she continued her story, Jinx started to backwalk closer to Raven until she was right on top of her.

"I then used my ultimate technique," as Jinx said this, she swiped her hand across the air and the beams on top of Raven blew away. And as mindlessly got to her hands and knees to get a closer to Jinx's ass, Jinx sat her huge butt right on top of Raven's face.

"You see, after I prepped him like I prepped you, I sat on his face and started grinding and twerking on him. Slowly reducing his brain to mush, just like I'm doing to whatever's left of your stupid little bird brain."

Normally Raven would take offence to that remark, but she was so lost in the pleasure of Jinx's big, soft, jigglely ass twerking and grinding on her face that she really didn't care. In fact, she really didn't care about anything except getting as much pleasure as she could out of what she could only describe as the best experiance of her life.

Her now free hands grabbed the exposed cheeks of Jinx's ass and nozzeled her face as best she could into the soft, maleable, skin tight cloth covered flesh of the ass that had so suddenly became her whole world. Jinx giggled at what her now former rival was doing. She deceided to finish her story then finish her off once and for all.

"After Kid Wycked conformed to being my newest ass slave, I turned him and all my other stupid ex-teammates in to the police and used the reward money to increase my ass size just a little more. The rest I saved for a very special purpose. That purpose being, to increase the ass size of all by new female slaves that I would recrute. But then I saw you and I realized, why pay money for a fake ass, when I can hypnotize you and get a real ass this size with your magic."

Raven was so happy right now she didn't care what Jinx wanted with her or her magic, she just wanted to keep being Jinx's ass cushin.

"So, what do you say Raven? Will you help your new mistress out and give her an ass this big without the silicone, or do you want to live the rest of your misrable life without the pleasure of my big sexy ass on your face?"

Feeling panicked at the prospect of never feeling this gorgeous ass on her face again, Raven quickly summoned all her magic and concentration and quickly chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Although it came out rather mupheled because she was still under Jinx's ass.

But non-the-less, it worked and Jinx felt the silicone leave her butt, causing it to shrink, but then it just as suddenly refilled and bloted back to its giant size, only this time it was natural. She was so happy that she started laughing and taunting the now completely enslaved 'former' super heroine/

"HA HA HA HA! I can't believe you did it! And I can actually feel you literally kissing my ass! You really are a dumb, stupid, butt loving, ass slave! And best of all, you're MY butt loving, ass slave!"

Raven didn't care about the insults, she just wanted to live out the rest of her life smuthered by her mistresses huge natural ass. She felt Jinx start to stand up, and quickly followed suit, making sure to keep her face firmly plantd in Jinx's oh so suculent ass.

Jinx's mouth split into a cheser like grin as then gave Raven her first true orders.

"Now my little butt puppet. You are going to do the same thing to your butt, invite me into your precious tower, and together we are going to turn all of the titans into my personal army of butt whorshipping ass slaves! AAAAHH HA HA HA HAAAA!"

And with those words, the last of Ravens original brain and personality were erased forever. Completely replaced with a lust and desire to do whatever her mistress commanded her to do.


	2. Chapter 2

All seemed quite at Titans tower. Robin was meditating, Cyborg was recharging, Beast Boy was sleeping, and Starfire was just relaxing in her room. Suddenly, the door to the living room opened up to reveal Raven, but there were a few things different about her.

For one thing, her eyes were now a bright pink, but the 'biggest' difference was that her butt was HUGE. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and once she knew that it was she looked behined her and called out.

"Okay mistress, the coast is clear."

As she said this Jynx came in with a smug smile on her face. She looked around, taking in the view of wat was soon to be her personal palace. She looked at Raven and decided to reward her slave for getting her into the tower.

"Well done slave. I think this calls for a quick reward."

As these words were said, Jinx turned around and bent over, showing her large ass to Raven. Raven took one look at that glourious ass and instantly dropped to her knees, placing her face right in the middle of that perfect booty. She grabbed Jinx's ass cheeks and proceeded to grope and message them while kissing them for all she was worth.

Jinx could only smirk at the way her slave was whorshipping her giant butt. As much as she enjoyed having her ass whorshipped by her former enemy, the two of them had work to do.

"Okay slave now listen. First we have to 'convert' your friend Starfire into one of my butt puppets, that way she can help us with my master plan of turnning all the Titans into my slaves. Understand?"

Raven nodded as she continued to nosel and kiss Jinx's ass. Jinx then continued.

"After that, I think Robin should be the next to go. After all, he will be the most difficult to 'pursade' to our side."

As Raven heard this she stopped noselling Jinx's ass and looked up at her mistress.

"Mistress, may I please ask a request of you?"

Jinx looked at her slave and concented.

"Okay my loyal ass slave. What is it that you wish of your mistress?"

"Well...if it's not to much trouble, may I please have Robin as my personal butt slave when you are done converting him?"

Jinx was admittedly surprised. She never would have thought that Raven had any feelings for Robin. She always assumed that was strictly Starfire's department. But after thinking it over, Jinx decided that maybe she could spare Robin as a reward for Raven since she was such a good slave.

"Okay my little bird brain. You can have Robin all to yourself, and as a bonus, I'll let you have Starfire too so you can have two little playmates to amuse yourself with. Okay?"

Raven smiled wider than she ever had in her whole life. Completely happy with her mistresses decision, and now she'll get to have not only her secret crush but also the object of his affections, who was also her best friend, as her loyal ass slaves. Slaves just as loyal to her as she was to her mistress.

"Thank you mistress! I swear you wont regret this!"

Jinx jsut smiled at her loyal butt puppet.

"You're quite welcome slave. Now, let's get started turning your doppy alien friend into a mindless ass whorshipping bimbo."

"Yes mistress." Raven answered.

And with that, the curtain was soon to rise on the fall of yet another of the Teen Titans.

Starfire was in her room reading what earthlings called a magazine. The article she was looking at was about an american rap star called Nicki Minaji. The article was about how this star was all about showing her rather large booty in her newest music video.

"Why do these earthlings care so much about women with over enlarged hinde quarters? Do they honestly find fat butt cheeks to be that appealing?" Starfire wondered to herself out loud.

While pondering on strange Earth fetishes Starfire heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Star. Can I come in?"

Upon reconising the voice Starfire lit up with joy.

"Yes! Come in friend Raven!"

And upon hearing her answer, Raven opened the door, and it was then that Starfire noticed that there was something different about her best friend. No it wasn't the pink eyes, as Raven had put in colored contacts to hide their new pink color.

No, what caught Starfire's attention was the fact that Raven's hips were much bigger than they were when she left this mourning. Also, she was wearing her cape like a scarf instead of the usual hood and cloak. But what really caught Star's attention was how this new style gave her a perfect view of Raven's now larger butt when she turned around to close the door.

Poor Starfire just couldn't help her curiosity and asked the first question that popped into her mind.

"Um, Raven, don't take this the wrong way but, did you have the plastic surgery?"

Raven just rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed.

"No. I lost a bet to Beast Boy and for losing he made me enlarge my butt," Normally this lie would not fool most people, but given Beast Boy and his anticks it seemed believable.

"I see," Starfire started, "Maybe I should talk to Beast Boy then."

That caught Raven's attention.

"And why would you want to talk to Beast Boy about?"

Starfire then showed Raven the magazine article she was reading earlier.

"Well, you see, I was wondering just why Earth men seem to be attractted to women who have very large posteriers. Given that Beast Boy made you do this for losing a bet I thought maybe he was one of these so called 'Big Booty Lovers' and that he could enlighten me on the subject."

Hearing about Starfire's curiousity over big booties gave Raven an idea. Maybe she could use her friends curiousity to help ferther her mistresses plans.

"You know," Raven started, "I'm not to sure what the big deal is either. Maybe if you check out this huge 'gheto booty' of mine you might get some insight as to what boys like about it."

Starfire thought about it for a second. Normally, while she was admittedly somewhat curious about her fellow members of the fairer sex, she never would actually consider, as the human saying goes, 'swing that way'. But her friend had never let her down before.

"Okay. If you think it might help with my quandery."

"Well, hear goes nothing," Raven said as she turned around and bent over to literally show her ass to her friend.

Little did poor Starfire know that once Raven's face was obscured from sight a devilish grin spread across her face. Everything was going according to plan.

As these thoughts passed through Raven's head, Starfire began to observe Raven's large, and addmittedly, attractive buttox.

"Well," Star started, "I can certainly see how such a large buttox could attract attention. But I still do not see the full sexual appeal of such largeness."

And that was exactally the exceuss Raven had been waiting for to start her part of her mistresses master plan.

"Well, I hear one of the main appeal of having a big butt was that boys love to see girls twerk their butts off."

Starfire then had a confused look on her face.

"Twerking? I have heard of this before but I do not know quite exactally what it is?"

And there it was...

"Well twerking is when a girl starts moving the muscels in her but in order to make them jiggle. Something like this..." And then Raven started twerking her ass like a seasoned pro.

As Raven's ass cheeks began to jiggel, Star soon found herself fasinated by just how jigglely her best friends butt cheeks could be. So inraptured by their jigglelyness, she did not notice the faint pink waves coming from Raven's twerking ass and going directly to her face.

"Wow. I am starting to see why Earth males are so intranced by the jiggling of the booty."

Poor Star had no idea that she was secretly being hypnotized by her friend. And while Raven continued to captivate Star with her twerking, she looked over her shoulder to look at her intented victim and grinned when she noticed that Starfire's normally green eyes where starting to have a faint trance of neon pink in them.

As Stars' eyes soon began to become more and more pink, Raven decided it was time to finish her part of Starfire's 'initiation'.

"You know Star, I just remembered something else that just might help you understand the atractivness of a big ol' booty. But in order for you to get the full effect, you'll have to sit up against that wall behined you, okay?"

"Okay," Star said with a faint but noticeable trace of mindless adoration present in her voice.

As she sat against the wall Raven slowly and seductively walked backwards towards her pray making sure to sway her hips enough to make her ass jiggle. As she got close enough that her ass was litteraly a foot and a half away from Starfire's face, she started to lay the frosting on the cake.

"Are you ready Star?" Asked Raven to her victim.

"Yes friend Raven. But, ready for what?" Star asked absentmindedly.

Raven just grinned.

"Why THIS!" Raven shouted as she slammed her massive ass on Starfire's face.

"MY BUTT!"

Star was caught completely off guard as her friend started to try and smother her with her gigantic ass. She placed her hands on Raven's ass cheeks and tried to push her off, but the more she tried the more she found herself enjoying the feeling of Raven's ass on her face.

"And Star, it might help if you started kissing and licking my ass cheeks while I twerk your brain into a puddle of mush." Raven said to her future butt cushin.

While Star did hear the part about her brain being twerked into a puddle of mush, she honestly cared more about kissing and licking Raven's butt cheeks in order to feel more of the pleasure she was already feeling.

And for the next five minutes it caried on like this. Raven kept pressing and twerking her ass on Star's face, while said alien princess jsut kept making out with the buttox of her 'ass assassin'.

"Mmm, very good Star. I think you finally get what is so sexy about a big booty." Raven said as she removed her ass Starfire's face and the wall it was pressed up against.

Star herslef had a big stupid love sick grin on her face, along with glowing neon pink eyes to show that she was now a juniour member of the Jinx Hypno Victim club.

"Yes friend Raven. And may I say that you have by far the most sexiest big booty I have ever seen." Star complimented her 'friend'.

Raven grinned.

"Thanks Star, but you know..." She trailed off as she took the colored comntacts out of her eyes to reveal her pink eyes to Star (Not that she was in any state of mind to care about them anyway).

"There is someone out there, in this VERY tower in fact, who has an even sexier ass than me."

Starfire looked shocked.

"Who!? Who could possibly have a booty better than yours Raven!?" Starfire asked in utter disbelief.

"Why ME of course." Said a voice that we all know and love.

There, in front of the door to Starfire's room, was none other than Jinx! And she made a slight change in her wordrobe. She had ditched her old outfit for one of Raven's spare unitards that she had personalized with neon pink stripes going down her sides, from the portion of her torso where she removed the sleeves down to leg hole at the hip. Also, if one were to look at her from behined, they would notice that she had turned the bottum back part of the unitard into a thong wedged up between her huge butt cheeks, with the words 'KISS ME' in pink right above her butt.

"Jinx?" Starfire said shocked.

"That's MISTRESS Jinx to you StarBIMBO!" Jinx retorted at the hypnoed heroine.

"And now it's time to finish your initiation into our little club. Raven?"

And with that Raven lifted up her arms and began her infamous chant.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

And with that, Starfire began to feel the effects of Raven's spell taking place. Suddenly, her skirt started feeling WAY too tight. The same could be said for her panties, which were tearing and streaching from non other than the sudden expansion of her butt. In jsut a few seconds, her ass was now the same size as both Raven's and Jinx's.

"Not bad Raven. Now you go take care of Robin while I finish Starfire. I'll be sure to send her along once I'm done."

"Of course mistress." With that being said, Raven went off to seduce and hypnotize Robin into becoming her own personal ass slave.

Meanwhile, Starfire was lieing on the ground, exhausted from the sudden expansion of her ass. As she regained her breath she then saw Jinx's ass hovering above her face with the words 'Kiss Me' in plain view. No sooner had she registered this, Jinx sat her giant ass on Star's face.

And so Star did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around Jinx's waist, pulled as hard as she could so that she would get as much preassure on her face as possible, and started making out with Jinx's ass.

"AAAHHAA HAH HA HA! You're just as much an eager beaver as Raven was when I first hypnotized her! And now, you will submit to me. Your ever so sexy and perfect goddess of the ass! And then the rest of you Titans will fall. AAAHHH HA HA HA HAAAA!"

Even though Starfire heard Jinx's words, it made no difference. Because just like Raven before her, she had subcumbed to her new mistresses perfect ass. And now she was jsut another ass whorshipping butt slave to the future ruler of the Teen Titans.


End file.
